Key to my heart
by Deliriously Mad
Summary: Jonghyun comes home from work, only to find out Key was with another girl. Could this mean he's cheating, or what else? Would Jonghyun lose his Key? If you want to know...READ IT.      This is a SHINee fan fiction, and yes, it's obvious I don't own them.


Key to my heart

A loud, exhausted yawn escaped the males pale lips, he looked up, the moon glimmering over him. It dangled over him, almost teasingly while it bathed the rest of his surrounding in it s milky white color. This made the male think it was funny how everyone was under the same sky, maybe not the same time, but surely the same sky. He smiled sweetly as he thought about his Key, his lover...His everything. It s been six month since Jonghyun and Key begun dating, and they were a happy couple. It was even better when the exposed their relationship in public. When cameras were not on the two, the would share little kisses with out a word. On the forehead, cheek, jaw line, nose and sometimes on the neck. There were very few times the two got intimate, but every time they did, Jonghyun felt as if their bond had tightened and nothing could break the two.

Jonghyun simply loved how Key was just so...perfect. Sure, he was a diva. Sure, he was a clean freak. But he was his diva, his clean freak. The way Key curled his tiny body next to him while he slept, and how he cried when he was watching a sad movie, and the way he looked like a bay almost every day and every hour of the day...Key..The almighty Key, whom drove him to insanity when he was away. Snapping out of his daze, Jonghyun pulled out his phone and entered in Kibum s cell phone number. He waited about a minuet, there was no answer. Jonghyun frowned. Key would always pick up his phone. Maybe he was in the shower? The male got in his car and begun to the pairs apartment.

If Key was in the shower, maybe Jonghyun could creep him out a little again. He chuckled at that memory, before they even started dating, Key was in the shower, and let s just say Jonghyun was up to no good. He banged on the door, opened it wide, and screamed, which cause she extreme fright. Key didn t trust taking a shower around Jonghyun for 3 weeks, so he always took a shower early in the morning.

As he pulled up, he saw their door open. He saw a girl. A kiss on the cheek. A hug. Key. With a girl...His grip tightened over copiously on the wheel. What did this mean? What Key cheating on him? With out noticed Jonghyun, Key shut the door.

Jonghyun opened the car door, got out and slammed it shut. He made his way to the door and went inside, slamming it behind him as well. Ah ~ Jonghyun - ah ~ Welcome home ~! Jonghyun loved the way Key always greeted him. Key flung himself at Jonghyun happily,giving him little pecks on the cheek and lips. How was work? He asked happily. It was fine... Key noticed something was up with Jonghyun, normally, he would always let Key kiss him and always reply back with more that It was fine. He seemed angry.

Is something wrong? Key frowned.  
Who was she...? Jonghyun asked calmly while he walked into the kitchen.  
Who? That girl. Oh her! She s your girl friend isn t she...? What?N-No! Why didn t you tell me! Why would you keep that a secret! Jonghyun s voice raised several levels and his pounded his fist onto the counter.  
J-Jonghyun-ah !It s not what you think! No,Kibum,It s exactly what I think! No it s not that! Suddenly,he felt Jonghyun s hand tightly grip his shoulders.  
Don t lie to me,Kibum! .she. He said through his teeth.  
A-Ahn! Jonghyun-ah! You re hurting me! ANSWER ME! He snapped.  
She s not my girlfriend! LIAR! Jonghyun roughly threw Key onto the cold floor. Key whimpered softly, tears forming in his eyes. I-I m not lying ! She was just a girl. THEN WHY DID SHE KISS YOU HUH? Jonghyun boomed, making Key flinch. Never before had Key saw Jonghyun so angry. Suddenly,he heard a shatter,a glass broke.  
It was a good bye kiss on the cheek. Key told him.  
Still! That is no excuse! I ve been faithful to you! I gave you everything I possibly could and you cheat on me? Jonghyun shouted. Another shatter. Another glass broken. Tears spilt from Key s eyes as he shakily got up and ran to the room. He grabbed two bags and stuffed his clothes into them. Jonghyun followed.  
What are you doing? Jonghyun asked, his voice suddenly softer.  
I-I ... I m leaving J-Jonghyun...I j-just can t stand it... Key mumbled through his sobs.  
Kibum, I m sorry! Jonghyun said. He messed up. Big time. Key was going to leave. If Key left...He felt as if it would be over. Forever.  
Th-There are no sorries ! Key gripped his bag tightly, his eye lids squeezing together until he felt like the eye lids were going to tear apart. Yo-You didn t even listen to me... He sobbed out turning around, his eyes already bearing a red circle around them. Jonghyun hated seeing Key cry, even worse he made him cry. S-She was my...c-cousin...She came b-back from J-Japan today and she w-wanted to see me... Key said through muffled cries. Jonghyun s eyes widened.  
W ... Why didn t you just say so... He whispered under his breath.  
I-I tried to Jonghyun ! I did ! You never let me finished ! He cried out whipping his bag off of the bed, shakily making his way passed Jonghyun. The taller, older male spun around and held onto Key from behind. He held on for dear life.  
Please...Don t leave Kibum...It was a mistake ! I shouldn t have rushed to the conclusion so fast. I m sorry I yelled at you...I m so sorry...I know I can t take it back now... He whispered, his head pressing into the others back. The door squeaked open, and Taemin walked in tiredly. Umma ...Jonghyun - hyung...why are you two yelling? He said innocently. Key Umma? Why are your eyes all red? He asked, looking up at him.  
It s nothing Minnie. Go back to sleep. He said in his motherly tone of voice.  
Will you sing my to sleep? He blinked lightly, yawning.  
Alright Minnie. Let s go. He said, walking away from Jonghyun and followed Taemin into his room. Once he got Taemin nice and comfortable, he sang him his favorite lullaby, the one his mom always used to sing to him. Once he was asleep, Key walked back.  
I decided...I m not going to leave. No matter how much you hit, lie, cheat or yell at me...I m not going to leave it...It would hurt too much... Hey mumbled a silent tear running down his cheek. K-Kibum... Jonghyun was relieved, and happy as well. He didn t lose his Key, but he knew now, never rush to conclusions. You d end up hurting the one you love most. Gently, Jonghyun pulled the male closer, his breath lightly brushing against his cheek. His strong arms wrapped around the others body and he cried silently. I m sorry for everything. I promise I will never let you go and I love you He whispered over and over again. The words seemed to repeat for a hour or so until Key finally fell asleep. Jonghyun picked up his Key and set him in bed as softly as he could. Key. He was the Key to his heart.

From that day on, the two seems were glued together. They did everything together. Shop, sleep, eat, even go to the bath room together. Nothing pulled Key away from Jonghyun. Later on, approximately three to for years later. The two were married and adopted a small son, just like Key wanted.


End file.
